Lonely Day
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Amy is just walking in the harsh rain until Eggman comes. Words are said, things are done. But a happy ending in a lonely day. ONE-SHOT!


'_Such a lonely day…and it's mine…the most loneliest day of my life!...such a lonely day…should be banned…It's a day that I can't stand!'_

Amy Rose. The used to. She _use _to be happy, girly, and outstandingly smart. But now…she is an angered, scene, and low-intelligent girl. Her bright pink colour turns dull and dark. Her once grassy, green, bright eyes turn a dark green. She no longer wore that stupid, red dress. She wore a white, skinny strap shirt, dark, skinny jeans looking jeans, and black and white boots (similar to her red and white ones). Amy is right now in the harsh rain. "This simple day seems dead" Amy mumbles to herself. "Its so" Amy look up as the cold water fell on her face. "Lonely" she finishs and look back down. "Hard to say…I can't STAND it" Amy closes her dark green eyes and glare with her eyes close.

'_The most loneliest day of my life! The most loneliest day of my life!...such a lonely day…shouldn't exist…it's a day that I'll never miss!...such a lonely day…and its mine…The most loneliest day of my life!' _

Amy pushes her hands in her pockets and continues to keep her eyes close and the glare. "I sense him" Amy mutters as she opens her eyes. She sense Eggman. After Sonic's death, he started to try and capture Amy because she became stronger, more powerful, and smarter in fighting and plans. "Really Eggman…on this lonely day" Amy waits until Eggman arrive.

'_And if you go. I wanna go with you. And if you die…I wanna die with you! Take your hand and walk away!...The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life!'_

Amy finally saw Eggman come close enough. "When will you f give up?" Amy angrily says as she shot a thousand glares towards him. "When you're dead" he simply says darkly. Eggman suddenly threw a metal, sharp blade at Amy. Amy easily dodges it and when it came back around, she jump on it, easily. "What else do you want to take from me? First my friends, second my family, third is Sonic, and now my life?" Amy shook her head. "You forgot Ash" Eggman said then took s bloody body from his robot. "A-Ash!" Amy said shockly. "You killed him!" Amy shouts. "No, he's just knocked out, bad" Eggman chuckle and Amy swiftly punch him in the face. "YOU'LL PAY!" Amy screams and quickly starts to beat up Eggman. Eggman felt horrid pain, so he use his robotnik's to get her off. There were too many for Amy to handle. The robotnik's holds her tight and didn't let go. "You still use these useless scrap of s!" Amy screams. "Defend yourself b!" Amy screams again. Amy starts to cry silent, angry tears. She felt hopeless. "What are your last words girly?" Eggman evily says as he got himself settle in his latest robot. "If Ash goes…I wanna go with him…and if he is dead…I want to be dead with him…" Amy cried. Eggman nod and lift her up with his big robot. "Bye kid" Eggman says and then squeeze the life out of her. Amy wasn't dead yet, but she pretend to be. Eggman thought she is dead so he drops her next to Ash. "And if he dies…you'll want to die with him" Eggman final words came out. He left, leaving them in the harsh rain. Amy opens her eyes. She sits up and holds Ash bloody hand. And like God's miracle, he opens his eyes. "Ash!" Amy happily squeaks as she gave the boy a deep hug. "Amy?" Ash wraps an arm around her waist. "Ash! Your-your alive!" Amy said as she pulls back. Ash swiftly kiss Amy lips. Amy kiss back then pull back. And Amy actually smiles. A real one too. "We should go…we can't stay in this whether" Ash says as he lifts her up. "Yep" Amy deeply breaths. Ash is holding Amy in his arms as they rush to a dry place. 'Today's just a day where I'm glad I survive' Amy thought as a angry expression came on her face but disappear when she look at Ash.

'_Such a lonely day…and it's mine…It's a day that I'm glad I survived…'_

_

* * *

_

**ME: To give yah guys a clue, Amy and Ash use to be in a relationship until Eggman took Ash and reports say he is dead because no one could of find him**

**AMY: You could've put that in the story...**

**ME: There were no place to put it...**

**AMY: Whatev's**

**ASH: Yay! Another fanfic about us! **

**AMY: *Lovey-dovey like* yeah...**

**ME: EWWW!...Laters people, before I throw up...**


End file.
